The White Queen (Blood Sign)
Summary The White Queen is an Unexplored-class Material, one of the beings who lurk beyond the gods in the other world. An incarnation of benevolence, the anthropomorphism of radiance, a symbol of sanctity, holiness, justice, strength, beauty, righteousness, etc; the White Queen is at the peak of the Unexplored-class, being the strongest Material by far and ruling over the other side's denizens. Every summoner has heard from her, and many desire to summon her. Some even pray to her as a god. Her summoning cost is 21, and she doesn't have a sound range. In the past, the White Queen was close with Shiroyama Kyousuke, who was part of a project intended to summon her and find a way to kill her. He devised a way to bind and summon a Material to the world indefinitely. However, this caused the greatest tragedy in history, and countless summoners and vessels died in a secret war to stop the White Queen from destroying the world. To this day, the White Queen remains obsessed with getting Kyousuke back no matter what. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B, possibly 3-C | At least 4-B, possibly 3-C Name: The White Queen who Wields the Sword of Unsullied Truth (iu – nu – fb – a – wuh – ei –kx – eu – pl – vjz), Mary Ann Origin: The Unexplored Summon://Blood Sign Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Unexplored-class Material Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, master martial artist, Light Manipulation, Cloth Manipulation, Weapon Creation, Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Explosion Manipulation, Homing Attack, Curse Manipulation, limited Biological Manipulation, Can not be seen by cameras and sensors, Humans, without Awards, will forget her as soon as she leaves their field of vision, her attacks can ignore enemy defense, destroy matter and temporarily delete space-time, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation via Hair Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Flight, Clairvoyance, Precognition, Shapeshifting, Adaptation, Invulnerability (via one of her alternate forms), Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement (likely including instant death), can hide her presence to trick regular and sixth senses, limited Law Manipulation/Reality Warping/Spatial Manipulation/Time Manipulation, aura of charisma that compels people to submit to her, can bite vessels to forcefully summon another White Queen, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid normally, High-Mid with self-sacrifice ceremony), Immortality (Type 2 & 8, likely Type 1), Resurrection, Can place damage she takes to her dress instead, Healing (by having other drink her blood), Summoning, Capable of fighting spiritual beings like ghosts, Creation, Teleportation, Information Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, likely Type 2), Acausality (Type 1 and likely 4), limited Power Nullification, immunity to conventional weapons and pure physical damage, resistance to Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation, full resistance to Light/Darkness/Fire/Earth/Air/Water/Lightning/Physical attacks, resistance to instant death and 47 other status effects | All prior, Passively drags countless Materials into the human world Attack Potency: At least Solar System level (The Sword of Truth alone could produce something on the level of a supernova or a black hole that swallows the entire solar system, and the Queen herself is a lot more powerful than it), possibly Galaxy level (Was stated to be powerful enough to destroy the entire galaxy), ignores conventional durability with normal attacks | At least Solar System level, possibly Galaxy level (Much stronger than when she's restrained by the Blood-Sign system, fought against a coalition of hundreds, if not thousands, of Unexplored-class Materials), ignores conventional durability with normal attacks Speed: At least Subsonic (Easily exceeds human kinetic vision while playing around, Divine-class Materials have no chance of defending from or dodging her attacks and she can blitz other Unexplored-class Materials, had a tough close fight with the Black Maw that only lasted a few seconds and that Shiroyama Kyousuke could not follow with his eyes), likely at least Supersonic (Stated to be able to rival a stealth fighter in flight), FTL+ ranged attacks (Manipulated the sun to launch an attack from it to the moon within a short timeframe) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10, likely much higher (Even the Original Series, the weakest Materials, can flip over a military armored truck) Striking Strength: At least Solar System Class, possibly Galactic | At least Solar System Class, possibly Galactic Durability: At least Solar System level, possibly Galaxy level (Can trade blows with the Black Maw, who is her other equally powerful side) | At least Solar System level, possibly Galaxy level (Much stronger than when she's restrained by the Blood-Sign system) Stamina: Very High, can continue fighting after suffering severe injuries, passively regains energy in resting form Range: Interplanetary (Can attacks the moon from the sun) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High. She has managed to trick and manipulate expert summoners and geniuses who are aware of her malicious nature and power, including Kyousuke Shiroyama, on multiple occasions. She has knowledge and trivia in multiple fields, from anime to horror films and medicine. In fact, she's stated to be a cut above anyone else in the world in any field, though so far she has only demonstrated this in hand-to-hand/martial arts skill and she is so confident in her raw power that she rarely uses it. If her own knowledge doesn't suffice she can ask questions to Wisdom, who acts as her search engine and constantly absorbs all forms of knowledge in real time. She can easily process large quantities of compressed information that cause pain to and might even destroy normal human brains. Weaknesses: Very arrogant, Has a weak spot in her body that is very fragile and unsummons her when it is hit | Very arrogant Feats: See here. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Invulnerability:' Materials freely defy the laws of physics and achieve results not even a large army could, and they cannot be harmed by conventional methods such as thermobaric warheads or laser bombardments. Normal weapons are useless once a summoning battle starts and summoners call in a Material, as they cannot harm a Material or a summoner defended by their protective circle. Thus, the only counter is for another summoner to step up and summon their own Material. The White Queen can also function in places without a breathable atmosphere, such as underwater or the void of space. *'Immortality:' Materials in the human world are individual instances of a particular summon. Physically killing or destroying them does nothing to the being itself, who is safe in the Material world and can be resummoned at any time. Additionally, the White Queen has proven to be almost impossible to permanently kill even when this hurdle is bypassed. She was permanently summoned and bound into the human world, where she was subjected to a saturation attack from hundreds to thousands of other Unexplored-classes, which only sent her back to the Material world. After this, she forced the entire Unexplored-class to submit to her and erased any laws or formulas capable of killing her from the world. Kyousuke created a new Unexplored-class not bound to any color, designed and tuned specifically to defeat and kill her. In their fight, it was revealed one has to eliminate the 512 forms of the White Queen and also eliminate all her influence that is infinitely spreading over both the human world and the Material world to successfully kill her. Even doing both of these things failed to put her down, as the White Queen reappeared a few hours later to mock Kyousuke and revealed she had let herself be killed to further her own plans. This was likely possible due to yet another layer on her immortality. The White Queen explained that she and the Material refereed to as "Wisdom" define each other into existence. That means if one dies they are resurrected by the other existence and vice verse, making it so that one has to kill both at the same time to permanently kill them. Since Wisdom can under normal circumstances not be summoned she usually resides into a different universe than the one the White Queen is fighting in. *'Charisma:' The White Queen possesses a powerful level of charisma that passively compels people to bow down and worship her when she's around without her actually doing anything. Even summoners, who freely call in and control actual gods and legendary monsters, consider the White Queen the supreme being of their world, with many actually praying to and worshipping her. Only humans like Kyousuke and others who possess incredible wills can stand against her, and even they have to be on their guard constantly so as to not give in to her. As for Materials, Regulation and Divine-class Material utterly refuse to even try to oppose her in battle, with only other Unexplored-classes being able to fight her. Her charisma is not supernatural, it appears to come directly from her beauty and level of power. *'Light Manipulation:' The White Queen's main method of offense is to manipulate light. **'White Laser:' The White Queen can shoot a brilliant band of white light with a flash, similar to a pure white laser beam. This beam burns a white afterimage into the air for a few seconds as the attack tears into the fabric of the world, destroying the basic components of both the human world and the Material world and temporarily deleting space and time. This attack destroys and deletes even things that are normally untouchable such as Petals and Spots. She can also release this attack from her entire body simultaneously to attack all directions. **'Sword of Unsullied Truth:' The White Queen's white dress (which is made from light) can transform into countless weapons (stated to be able to create billions or even trillions), like swords, spears, axes, maces, hammers, arrows, spikes, chains, hooks, jigsaw blades, giant fists, giant maws or a giant pair of scissor blades. She can even transform it into shapes other than weapons, such as a dinosaur, cause the decoration roses of the dress to burst into a rain of one million piercing thorns or simply change her attire at will. Like with her laser beam, her attacks using these weapons tear into the fabric of the world and temporarily delete space and time. She can manipulate the shape and size of these weapons at will, enlarging them or transforming them into other weapons mid-swing. The Sword of Truth's primary function is to guarantee that the White Queen is always right. For her, it will turn white into black and black into white. While it usually acts upon her command, if necessary it will automatically fight and bring her victory on its own. Should it lack something in order to do so it will use its creation power to construct whatever is necessary. **'Flash of Light:' By snapping her fingers the White Queen can remotely create a flash of light that knocks out anyone she chooses without causing any physical damage. This flash of light is accompanied by the earth-shaking as if a large explosion took place. *'Spatial Attacks:' By directly attacking space itself White Queen can damage and destroy targets remotely, such as making a scratching motion with her fingers to tear through space and the enemy occupying it or crush space itself inwards around the enemy by closing her hands. *'Teleportation:' The White Queen is capable of splitting the dimension to easily travel planetary distances. *'Soul Damage:' It is noted in her fight against the Colorless Little Girl that they inflicted soul damage on each other. *'Hair Manipulation:' The White Queen can manipulate her individual hairs at will. These hairs can enter another being's body and connect their soul to hers in order to rewrite it and make them submit to her will and follow her orders. If the hair reaches the brain, they can bind it, mix the target's thoughts with hers and basically make them her slave. *'Flight:' The White Queen is capable of levitation and seemingly ignoring gravity to slowly float down to the ground instead of falling. She can also fly at high speeds. *'Size Manipulation:' The White Queen is able to grow or shrink her body at will, being able to turn into a giant rivaling a small mountain. *'Clairvoyance:' The White Queen is able to keep tabs on individuals in the human world from the other world, including watching and listening to Kyousuke. *'Precognition:' The White Queen also seems to have a sixth sense or ability to predict the future, as she ominously predicted the death of a summoner who had summoned her minutes before he died, or when she dodged an attack before it was even launched. However, given that she has been taken off-guard and has been tricked on multiple occasions, it's likely this ability is not passive or it's limited in some unknown way. *'Hiding Presence:' The White Queen is able to hide her powerful presence/aura to the point that she has snuck on Kyousuke, who has a sixth sense to detect powerful people and danger, on multiple occasions. *'Erasing Information:' The White Queen is able to erase information. She demonstrated this ability in the past, when she erased all information about who Kyousuke's mother and little sister were, making the entire world forget this information. This is not simple loss of memory, but the world's data being erased. *'Curse Creation:' The White Queen can create non-physical lethal curses that automatically attack her opponent without her needing to aim at them. They can not only attack the opponent at any position at space, but if the opponent attempts to escape through time the curse will chase them even there. The curses could not even be stopped by the Colorless Little Girl's barriers. Originally they could be cancelled out through the curse jamming properties of the sun, the planets of the solar system and the stars of the zodiac signs, but the White Queen has since adapted her curses to these making them unaffected by this kind of interference. *'Spiritual Healing Technique:' As a demonstration of her hand-to-hand combat prowess, the White Queen stuck her hand into Doctor S and pulled out his still beating heart without spilling a drop of blood or actually meeting any resistance. It's been furthermore stated that if she wanted she could just reach into someone's body and freely pull out or rearrange their organs without causing any damage. She could use this to create chimera, like a human-faced dog. Even more amazingly this isn't limited to organic chimera. If she wanted to the White Queen could use this technique to create inorganic chimera, like for example a human-faced train, by combining living beings with objects. *'Accessing the World's Knowledge:' The White Queen can ask a question to Wisdom, a Material residing in the other world that is referred to as the omniscience to the White Queen's omnipotence and as the world's knowledge. Wisdom absorbs all forms of knowledge from both worlds at real time, granting the White Queen access to a gigantic and up to date source of knowledge. *'Law Manipulation:' The White Queen has claimed multiple times to not be bound by the laws of logic and physics, claiming that the world is just "one of her many unimportant servants". Her ability to disregard physics and logic at will appears to be sourced on how she made the entire Unexplored-class, the anthropomorphic personifications of the laws and elements of the other world, submit to her during the Secret War. Additionally, after they gave up, the White Queen destroyed and erased every law and formula that might lead to her defeat/death. **'Manipulating the Rules of the Blood-Sign Ceremony:' The White Queen can disregard the rules of the Blood-Sign summoning ceremony and cheat by changing them or adding new ones. She can take full control of the vessel when summoned, knocking them unconscious and stripping them of their memories of the time she possessed them. She can leave shards of herself inside the vessel so that they'll die sometime after she stops possessing them when the shards destroy their organs. She can manipulate the protective circle of summoners and turn the defensive force inwards, crushing the summoner with their own shield, or she can also make her attacks completely bypass it. **'Time Paradox Immunity/Resistance to Causality:' After Kyousuke interfered with causality and changed their timeline, the White Queen was the only being beside him and the girl he saved to remember the original flow of events. Not even that, despite the project that had allowed her to manifest on Earth in a weakened form during the volume's events never having existed in the new timeline, thus never having been summoned in the first place, the White Queen was able to use brute force to reject the changes brought by causality and reappear one more time for a short talk with Kyousuke. This means that even rearranging causality would fail to affect her being, anything she caused directly or anyone she killed. In particular, someone killed by the White Queen can not be brought back, even if one were to introduce time travel or parallel worlds. This latter effect goes even further, making it so that those she killed can not be brought back even by other means, like altering the laws of the world. However, the anti-resurrection effect is only active in the human world. By switching to the world of Materials a resurrection ceremony can be performed. **'Limited Reality Warping:' The White Queen appears to have a limited form of Reality Warping. She forced the cells of a person she pasted over a room to remain active for more than 300 hours, with said individual fully aware of his situation all the time. She used her excess power to transform air and boulders into various soulless monsters. **'Rewriting the timeline:' After she forced the Unexplored-classes to submit to her she rewrote the past and future, inserting herself hundreds of years in the past before Unexplored-classes like her were discovered as the savior of an entire kingdom and the god worshiped in a Japanese shrine for generations. It was later on indicated that this isn't a one time ability of the White Queen, but that she could rewrite the timeline again if she wishes to. This ability has the important limitation that, due to her own Time Paradox Immunity/Resistance to Causality, she is incapable of changing the things she herself has caused. **'Time Manipulation:' The White Queen is able to easily extend time periods, similar as to how the Colorless Little Girl ignored the limits on the summoning ceremony by interfering with the theory of relativity, semi-infinitely extending the timeline and redefining ten minutes to an unmeasurable unit. She has furthermore demonstrated stopping the time of an object and slowing down time within a certain area. *'Material Summoning:' The White Queen is something like a black hole that distorts time and space. Keeping her in the human world by illegitimate means (As in not with the Blood-Sign system) will drag countless other Materials, both large and small, along with her. Due to the relationship to water of the techniques used to do this, her influence is focused on the seven oceans, which means the Materials will appear crawling from the sea into land all over the planet. **'Vessel Infection:' By biting a vessel the White Queen can forcefully summon another White Queen on their body. **'Acting as Vessel:' The White Queen can act as vessel to summon a different material on her body, most notably The Colorless Little Girl. However, at least in the case of The Colorless Little Girl, she can not control the actions of the material she summoned. **'Summoning Humans:' When in the Material World the White Queen can use the Blood-Sign Ceremony to summon humans in much the same way a human can summon materials in the human world. *'Transformation:' The White Queen has 512 forms. It is necessary to eliminate all 512 forms in order to defeat her. All forms appear to be based on a "theory of the strongest". The White Queen is also able to alter those forms at will, as seen when she considered the idea of growing extra limbs and weapons out of her regular body. **'Invulnerability Form:' An immortal Queen that rejects all harm with alluring butterfly wings on her back and mantis-like arms. This form is immortal and has a near-impenetrable shell, achieving quasi-immortality seen in myths through special alteration of the body’s surface by bathing in dragon blood or soaking in a river of immortality. Like those legends, a small part of her body is not invulnerable. **'Clockwork Form:' A clockwork Queen adorned with giant gears and countless artillery weapons with great destructive power that return to her after use so they are not stolen. **'Giant Form:' A Queen with gills by her ears, flippers between her fingers and toes, and tail fins from her ankles that crushes everything with a body far larger than the king of marine creatures; gained with a giant form and the proportional divinity seen in anything that grows large enough. **'Plant/Fire Form:' A gorgeous Queen that extends roots from her feet in every direction, grows giant flowers across her body, and burns them like torches. This form uses the destructive effects of flames and explosions and the deification of fire’s wrath, especially the destructive act of an extra-large fireball destroying entire cities or civilizations. *'Recovery:' In resting form the White Queen passively recovers HP, Mana and from status effects, with the priority status effects->HP->Mana. **'Self-sacrifice Ceremony:' By blowing herself apart and gathering all her pieces into a complex 3-D magic circle the White Queen can enact a ceremony of regeneration following self-sacrifice, recreating her entire body without any injury remaining. *'Disrupting Spiritual Powers:' If the White Queen goes all out she disrupts all spiritual powers around her. This has a consequence that summoned beings close by are unsummoned and spiritual powers, such as Shigara Masami's Deathless World get weakened, if not canceled. *'Command Skills:' The White Queen has the following self-support command skills, which do not consume her mana/energy. **'Ignore Target Defense' **'Perfect Homing' **'Absolute Status Effect Application' **'Absolute Attack Evasion' **'Adaptation to All Environments and Weather Conditions' **'Right to Command the Sword of Truth' (normally in equipped mode) **'Search for Shiroyama Kyousuke' **'Wide Range Enemy Search' **'Inspiration Power Up' **'Negate Attack' **'Scale Up Own Parameters' (up to 256 times) **'Obstruct Malicious Observation' **'Inviolability Power Up' **'Break Parameter Growth Cap' **'Perfect Stability Control of Self-Produced Power' **'Prevent Self-Destruction from Attack Recoil' Key: Restrained White Queen | Unrestrained White Queen Others Notable Victories: Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon (Universe)) Sailor Moon's Profile (Unrestrained White Queen and 3-C versions and speed were equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Blood Sign Category:Summons Category:Light Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Flight Users Category:Hair Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Martial Artists Category:Summoners Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Information Users Category:Creation Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Acausal Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Yandere Characters Category:Social Influencers Category:Sound Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Memory Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3